When downloading or streaming media from a remote server, users often experience delay before the presentation begins. A connection must be established between the user's device and a remote server, and the media must be downloaded and buffered a suitable amount before playback may begin. Network connection speed, latency, and congestion, as well as server delay, can contribute to the delay the user experiences. Frustrated with such delay, a user may navigate to a different media source, or may abandon the media viewing effort all together. This inhibits the widespread adoption of on-demand internet based media delivery methods, since some users may tend to prefer the immediate ability to tune in different media programs via a cable television tuner.